


Hale Delivery

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Malia Tate Doesn't Exist, Mpreg, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles babies decide to come early.





	Hale Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> My first step into polyamory. I just love Chris, Peter and Stiles together.

He bites his lip as another sharp pain radiates his lower half. He barely closes his car door before his best friend screeches out of the driveway like a madwoman.

“Hey love,” Peter purrs into the phone. “Miss us already.”

Stiles lit up at the idea of getting his two overprotective mates out of the house for a few days when he found out Chris had a conference that was a couple hours away. After he promised he’d always have a pack member with him, Peter accompanied Chris.

“Of course,” Stiles wiped a trickle of sweat off his forehead. “Just wanted to hear your voice.”

His fiery packmate skidded around a corner, ignoring the stop sign. 

“Are those tires screeching I’m hearing,” Peter asks.

Stiles cursed silently about his wolf’s hearing. “Um, so how’s the conference? Almost done.”

He hears his other mate mumble and then a scuffle as their voices faded. 

“Stiles, baby, is everything okay?” The deep velvety voice of his other mate came across the phone. 

“Hey my silver-fox.” Stiles places his finger over the mic as he grunts in pain as another contraction hits him hard. 

Erica’s knuckles are white as she grips the steering wheel. “Hold tight, we’ll be there soon.” 

“So you almost done,” Stiles asks as he rubs his other hand over his large round stomach.

“Well the conference is for another day, but I’m done. Do you need us to come home,” His voice is laced with concern.

“Oh, well if you want too.” Stiles grumbles. 

Sirens sound behind him and he looks over his shoulder, “Shit, Erica slow down.” He waves at Jordan and Boyd before facing forward again.

“Hell no, you are not having your baby in my car. You’re dad will understand.” 

He hears gasps over the line. “Baby, are you in labor,” Peter had stolen the phone back.

Stiles hangs his head down low and takes a deep breath. The twins were due for another three weeks but decided to come early. It was one of the only reasons his mates reluctantly agreed to traveling away. 

“Umm, yes. They decided to come into the world a little early.” Stiles grabs hold of the oh-shit handle as Erica’s car airlifts over a hill. “Unless Erica scares them out before we get to the hospital.”

He recognizes his dad’s cruiser as he passes them to get in front of them, escorting them. 

“Seems like dad figured it out too.”

He hears a far off ‘oh shit,’ from his end and a second later he hears Chris’ voice again. “Sorry, Peter is wolfing out. I’ve got the bag and we’re heading out now. Put me on speaker.”

Stiles holds out his cell and hits a button, “Okay,”

“Erica,” Chris voice is stern and commanding.

“Yes, sir,” Erica sits up straighter. 

“Take care of our mate. We’ll ring you when we get there.” 

“Of course,” Erica flicks her eyes over to his best friend. 

He’s leaning back against the seat and his face is flushed with sweat on his brow.

“Love you baby, we’ll see you soon.” 

With a click, Stiles tosses the phone in the middle console. 

Soon, they pull up to the emergency entrance. Melissa is already standing outside with a wheelchair. 

He is filled with happiness that he’s surrounded by loved ones. 

“I’ll contact the rest of the pack,” Erica replies as the Sheriff helps move his son into the wheelchair.

“Okay, son, let’s get upstairs.” Melissa kisses him on the top of his head. “Soon, we’ll get to meet your little ones.”

##

A hour and half.

It felt like a year to Peter. He will fully admit he clawed his new leather seats to shreds.

Chris hummed and drove like a Nascar driver to cut their time down. Unlike Peter, he was calm, cool and collected as he got himself and Peter to Beacon Hills in one piece. 

“He’s doing fine,” Chris rubbed his hand on Peter’s inner thigh. “You heard Allison. She and the rest of the pack are there.”

It was awkward at first when his daughter found out he was in a relationship with not just Peter but one of her best friends.

It had taken a few days but she finally sat down with all three. She confessed it confused her about the three of them as a couple but as long as they were happy that was all that mattered to her. She quietly told her dad later, alone, she hadn’t seen him smile so much even with her mother. 

Chris had to hold Peter back, “No wolfing out. We don’t need to scare everyone.”

Werewolves had came out years ago, some people were still scared of them. 

Peter’s nostrils flare but he takes a few deep breaths as they rush towards their’ mate’s room.

The younger man is in a gown and Dr Yukimura is saying, “You’re going to have to push soon.”

“I want my mates.” The younger man shoots.

“We’re here love,” they burst into the room.

The tension in the room fizzles out. “Thank god,” the Sheriff huffs. 

“Peter, Chris,” Stiles cries out and holds out his hands. 

“Your mate wouldn’t take anything for the pain,” the doctor informs them.

Black lines travel up Peter’s arm as he begins to drain the pain from him. Stiles has a death grip on the ex-hunter’s hand.

He sobs out as the contraction hits him.

“It’s showtime,” the doctor called out.

#

Peter’s cheeks hurt from grinning so much. He held their eldest in his arms, bottle feeding him growling when the milk ran out.

Philip has Peter’s dark hair and same lips. Like his other brother, his body is littered with moles taking after Stiles.

Peter glances over to the bed where soft snores are coming from.

“I’m so proud of him,” Chris hums quietly next to him on the sofa bed. Baby Gregory is cradled in close to his chest.

He had already bottle feed and burped him. He runs his thumb down the baby’s chubby cheeks. “He has Stiles perky nose and those are definitely my ears.”

The pack had come through earlier with their congratulations and gifts. Their mate had soon fallen asleep as his father bid them a goodnight and promises of coming back tomorrow.

“I don’t know how we got so lucky, but we hit the jackpot.” Peter laid his head on Chris’ shoulder. 

“That we did.” Chris readjusted their newborn and wrapped an arm around the werewolf. 

After the nurses did their nightly check-up, the new fathers fall asleep to the heartbeats of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Always, kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
